Your Average Squid Kids
by ThatPaleWhiteGirl
Summary: Two childhood friends, Hue and Japas, have finally become old enough to join Turf Wars! They will meet lots of new friends, such as a noble person, weeaboo, guy obsessed with sprinklers, a short person with confusing body language, and an adult that still tries to play turf wars even though they are terrible! I will try to publish a new chapter weekly as well. Emphasis on try.
1. Prologue, I Guess?

**Prologue**

"Hue..."

"Yeah?"

"You know when we turn fourteen next year, we should be mature enough to change into a kid, right?"

"Well, duh! Who doesn't know that, right, Japas?"

"Yeah? Well, I heard that this one guy in Flounder Heights wasn't able to transform until he was twenty!"

"Dude, that is a straight-up lie. Why would you believe that shrimp crap? Besides, why are we talking about this, when we should be finishing this round of Splatrule Warriors?"

"Yeah, let's just finish the game... AFTER I BEAT MORE ENEMIES THAN YOU!"

"BRING IT ON, NOOB!"

There were two children in a bedroom, a girl's bedroom. Hue Bolt's to be exact.

Hue was a purple inkling, being her mom was a dark pink and her dad sky blue. She had fierce round yellow eyes in which her mom and dad didn't even know how she inherited. Seeing as she was too young to be considered fresh, she wore a tank top, which was common to most thirteen year olds, and plain black shorts. Hue was barefoot currently, as she was playing inside with her longtime childhood friend, Japas Flynn.

Japas was a pink inkling with brown, warm almond-shaped eyes. He was not short, yet not tall. Japas was the average height for a thirteen year old inkling- 4'5", and was an inch taller than Hue. He wore the same outfit as Hue, a standard tank top and black shorts. He was currently staying the night with her as they were supposed to finish their joint project on the history of the Great Turf War due tomorrow, however, they were playing Splatrule Warriors instead. Isn't that common for most people though, gaming instead of school?

Anywho, these squiddos have spent most of their life together, seeing as their mothers met in the hospital, who became friends after sharing a room. Japas's mother gave birth to him on June 19 at approximately 12:01 AM, with Hue the same day at 12:56 AM. Funny, as as soon as the doctors finished with one mother, they immediately had to move to the next one. Maybe fate decided that these kids should be friends, but who knows?

The kids eventually finished their round (with Hue getting thirty-one enemies more than Japas, much to his dismay) and decided to tackle their homework, making a poster that follows the timeline of major events of the Great Turf War one hundred years ago. They didn't finish until one in the morning, as they slacked off playing their game. And if you're slacking off reading this, please go and do your work!

* * *

A year has passed. Puberty hit those kids like bricks, son. They each sprouted one whole foot and finally gained non-vibrant skin color, with Hue now being pale, yet not too pale, and Japas being just a shade darker than her.

However, inkling puberty, being such a rapid growth in a short amount of time, is extremely painful. It had become law that inklings get a minimum of two months off when they start puberty. Hue started first, as do most girls. Her's lasted six weeks, just about the average time it occurs. Japas started a few days after Hue's did- however his was unusual. Instead of going six weeks, his lasted ten. This was not great for both Japas and his family/friends. Inklings have radical emotional fluctuations, with each inkling having one primary emotion that fluctuates the most. Hue received the most common one: anger. She broke down two walls and broke Japas's ankle during her hormonal fury, showing how extreme their puberty is.

Japas also had a strange emotion along with his longer time, with it being happiness. He was just so gosh darn happy all the time- singing, dancing, and having a good time during the excruciating pain. _I guess you can say he was tickled pink._

When Hue broke his ankle during her rage, Japas didn't even care. He just blew it off, complimenting her strength and determination chasing him down and breaking it, even though he doesn't have bones. How she even broke a boneless leg, I don't know. But I do know that inklings create mock cartilage in their bodies to give it shape and not be a blob, so she broke the cartilage.

Japas was still happy, even when his two months ran out. The school offered another month off as he wasn't finished with puberty yet, but being so gosh darn jubilant he insisted to not miss more school and go back, saying that he couldn't feel a thing. Even though he was hurting terribly, he powered through and actually didn't miss a day after that. If only I were as determined as him...

After their puberty fiascoes were over, the friends had to finish their last required year of school before they were allowed to play in turf wars. Inklings can get more schooling after their primary schooling, yet only about a quarter of them do. Japas and Hue decided to not do more schooling and instead go do turf wars. And their fateful day had come, as school let out yesterday, and they decided to start today.

"These starter clothes the school gave us are a little unfashionable, yet they'll do." said Hue, adjusting her headband while riding on the train to the plaza.

"Yeah, we at least needed clothes with abilities woven in before we go to start turf wars," Japas stated. He stared at the Splattershot Jr.s on both his and her laps "Also, the training class for these guns was kinda fun, showing us how to swim and jump in ink and all that jazz."

"But I'm just really nervous how I'll do in my first match, and if I'll be on the same team as you or not, seeing as it's random."

Japas sighed. "Well, if we end up on separate teams in our first match, I'll do my best not to splat you. But after that, you'll won't be spared!"

Hue punched Japas in the shoulder. "Japas, you're such a jerk, y'know?!"

They laughed while an announcement came over the intercom. "Now arriving at Inkopolis Plaza. Now arriving at Inkopolis Plaza."

The train stopped, and the doors slowly whooshed open. The squid kids walked out of the train, and directly to the plaza, now starting their new adventure.

* * *

 **Well, this is actually my first fanfiction!**

 **I still don't kinda get how all this works, but I'll try! If anyone has any tips on how to do certain things, PLEASE tell me, as I'm still not accustomed yet.**

 **I don't know how long I'm planning on doing this, but I will at least try to finish the first story arc I have in mind.**

 **(Edit! I combined the first and second chapters as they were very short, so it looks like I'm missing a chapter.)**


	2. Okay, Now Stuff Happens?

"Japas, did you check out the shoe store?"

"Augh! That guy, Crusty Sean, nearly picked me up and threw me out! He was going on about how I wasn't fresh enough! So, how was the shirt shop, Hue?"

"Terrible! I could barely understand what that Jelonzo guy said, but he shooed me out as well. He fiercely wiggled his tentacles in my face to get me to leave."

"I guess we have to wear this. Well, I guess let's go to the tower to find some matches." The kids were sitting under the tree by Shrimp Kicks. They started to get up, until Japas realized they don't even know what stages were in the rotation.

"Hue, I think we should wait until they announce the new rotations. Check what time it is on your phone."

Hue pulled out her arrow shaped phone and pressed the home button briefly. "It's 9:55. That means the new rotations are being revealed in five minutes. I guess we should just wait here, because we got a good view of the TV." The TV mentioned was above the studio of the esteemed Squid Sisters, who were chatting before the news. The ads were flashing: ones from Tentatek, Squid Squad, Krak-On, Ammo Knights, and various others rapidly came and went.

Japas was watching the ads for about a minute until looking away. "Dang, I wonder if anyone's ever gotten a seizure from those." However, Hue wasn't listening.

"Why are you on your phone? You should, um, _interact_ with me." Japas was slightly irritated.

"Can it, I was looking up strategies before we bust up in a turf war being confused as all heck." Hue was way too nervous, and Japas saw that. He decided to just look around at everyone for three minutes.

On the railing there were two inkling boys arguing over something, and an girl behind them was staring at the Squid Sisters. A tri squad was walking over to the tower, wearing matching orange striped shirts. In front of the cafe, two inklings seemed to do synchronized dancing, with a jelly joining them. A quad squad was in between the benches sitting cross legged strategizing, with a girl (presumably the captain) using chalk to draw arrows, circles, and lines on the ground. Out of the rest of the three, two were paying attention while one stared off into the void. In the tree, if you looked straight up, you could see a bird's nest. Many fashionably fresh people were just walking around the center of the plaza: looking for friends, waiting for the new rotations, just walking around for exercise, and many wanting to show off their fresh gear. There were girls in cute sweaters, people in leather jackets and hoodies, guys in helmets, and even a person in a huge suit of samurai armor.

 _Dang, that's so cool!_

Suddenly, the surround sound speakers went off with a familiar tune, cutting off the advertisements. Everyone immediately looked toward the large flatscreen TV to find out the hot news about the stages.

The girls themselves showed up.

The Squid Sisters!

Callie started off, "It's now time for..."

"Inkopolis News!" finished Marie.

Callie put a big grin on her face. "Before we reveal today's stages, some special news!"

Marie looked shocked. "What is it? What is it?!"

"We've received word from... on high."

"You don't mean...?!"

"That's right, there's going to be a Splatfest soon!"

The crowd gasped.

"OOH! What's the theme? What's the theme?!"

"Just a moment! The theme is descending as we speak!"

"Let's see it! Let's see it!"

"...Aaaand it's here! We've got the Splatfest theme!"

"Let's hear it! Let's hear it!"

"All right then, I'll announce the theme!"

"*gulp*..."

"Hold on, guys. Marie, did you just say the word 'gulp' out loud instead of actually gulping?"

"No...*gulp*"

"Anyway, beside Marie's need for saying actions out loud, the theme for the upcoming Splatfest is..."

"Wait for iiiiiit..."

The suspense was building, everyone was on the edge of their seat...

...

"Burgers or Pizza! Would you rather eat the satisfying sandwich,"

"Or the perfect pie?"

"Burgers are a well rounded meal in itself, with grains from the bread, dairy from the cheese, and protein from the meat!" Callie hopped up in joy.

"If that's your idea of a well-rounded meal, I am seriously concerned about your health..." Marie sighed. She then smirked, "Besides, what's better than all of those but in a triangle form?"

"Go to the Splatfest booth to choose your side!"

A Splatfest worker set up the booth as everyone was watching the news, and he quickly slipped in and out unnoticed. Hue and Japas saw the booth with team Burger being a reddish-orange and team Pizza being a dark green.

"Now, on to today's stages!"

The girls listed off the stages as Port Mackerel and Walleye Warehouse, and ended with their signature phrase, "Stay fresh!"

Everyone turned to the nearest person without haste to discuss which team to pick, including Hue and Japas.

Japas was tickled. "Wow, our first day here, and already they announce a Splatfest!"

"I know right! So, what team are you gonna be on?"

"I don't know, probably... Hey, what about we each go up, pick the team we want, and then tell each other afterwards?"

"Heh, that sounds fun. Let's do it."

"First we need to get in that line!"

The line for the booth reached them under the tree, seeing how long it was. The pair waited for five minutes... then five more minutes... then five more...

"Geez, this is a huge line!" Hue breathed out.

"Don't worry, we're at the front. Look, we're next." Japas stepped up to the booth. "Hue, don't look!" Hue then turned around towards the ramp leading to the Battle Dojo and the Squid Sister's studio.

 _I want to be on the same team as Hue... and I know for a fact that she really loves hamburgers, even though I'm more of a pizza person..._

Japas pressed the orange button, and from a slot on the box out came a matching shirt. He hid it behind his back, and told Hue that it's her turn.

"Don't look, Japas!"

"I know, I know." Japas was turning around, yet stopped midway as he remembered the shirt behind his back. He then just used his left hand to cover his eyes.

 _I'm pretty sure Japas picked Pizza, as that's his favorite. I guess for the sake of being on the same team as him, I'll pick Pizza as well!_

Hue slammed the green button, and a matching shirt came out.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Alright, let's go over to the tree and tell each other what we picked."

They walked to their tree, and sat down facing each other.

"Okay, pull your shirt out at three, Japas."

"Alright. One... two..."

* * *

 **Edit:**

 **Oh my god, Burgers versus Pizza actually became a real Splatfest!**

 **I was literally crying when they revealed it, as it's my dream Splatfest and it's actually happening!**

 **So I have changed the colors from cream/dark orange to the now official red-orange/dark green!**


	3. Woah, Turf Wars are Extreme!

"Three!"

They each whipped their shirts from behind their backs, Japas's with his red-orange one and Hue with her green.

"You picked pizza?" Japas was as shocked as the Great Zapfish.

"You picked burger?!"

"I thought you'd pick Burger, Hue!"

"I thought you'd pick Pizza, Japas!"

"Well, I didn't..." Japas was confused. "But why did you pick Pizza... did you think that I'd pick Pizza and so you did to not fight with me?"

"How'd you see right through me?" Hue said disgruntled.

"Ah, because I picked Burger for the same reason." Japas put his hands behind his hand and leaned against the tree, sighing. "Well, do you want to switch shirts or see how this goes?"

Pondering, Hue set her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands.

 _Well, we have a week until Splatfest starts... and this is for all of Inkopolis, so I probably won't battle him... I'd like to see how this goes._

"I don't terribly hate pizza, so I'll be fine. Also, if they found out we switched shirts the Splatfest officials might get their panties in a twist." Hue then slyly smirked, "Sure, let's have some fun!"

"Well then, that's that! We have a week to practice and get our levels up in time, so let's finally go ink some turf!" Japas jumped and punched the air. Hue then quickly joined, punching as well.

While the squid kids walked over to the tower, Hue briefly explained a strategy she found for beginners. "Okay, as soon as you charge up your Bubbler, don't immediately use it. Save it for when you're in a pickle, whether charging onto enemy lines or enemies coming at you. Got it?"

Japas made a big thumbs up and smiled with determination. "Got it!"

They were about to enter the tower until Hue's eyes landed on a certain pudgy feline.

"OH MY COD IS THAT JUDD?!" Hue shouted with glee, slapping her hands onto her face excitedly.

A few disgruntled murmurs from the crowd disgraced the newbie with glares and rolled eyes, getting too excited over a cat.

Hue ran over to Judd and stared at him.

 _Too cute... He's toooooo cute! So chubby! So fluffy! Aaaah!_ Hue screamed internally.

Judd peeked at Hue with one eye.

"Meow. (You can pet me if you want.)" he meowed before closing his eye.

Hue's eyes widened and lighted up. She reached for Judd, as Japas looked on confused.

 _I only heard him meow once yet in my head I still understood what he said?_

Japas brushed the thought away. "Well if you're going to stay here petting Judd, I guess I'll go on into a match. Ciao." He sighed.

Hue was still focused on the chubby creature, petting his 'bowtie', in which he seemed to enjoy, slightly moving towards Hue's hand. "Yeah, yeah, just go on ahead..."

Japas turned to the tower.

 _Alright, after too many diversions, I need to actually start playing! Onto my first match!_

Walking past the automated doors, Japas looked at a large screen which had five modes: Squad Battle, Ranked Battle, Regular Battle, (Join Friends) Regular Battle, and Private Battle. However, the first two modes were blurred out.

 _Ah, I guess I should start off with a normal turf war._

Japas selected Regular Battle by touching the icon, and his screen changed to one showing his stats and stages to the left, with his name and level, and seven empty slots to the right. Within seconds, the names filled up. Japas looked at the levels. 2, 2, 1, 5, 7, 3, 36... Thirty-six?! He'd heard that the match-making system was bad, but it was this bad?! He looked at the name.

 _'KingJ'? I'm just using 'Japas' as my gamertag. I hope to Cod this KingJ is on my team..._

Japas then went to the spawn point in the middle of the tower, and was transported.

A large overview of a stage came up, and Japas read the name- Walleye Warehouse.

He appeared at his spawn point with his teammates, each using a Splattershot, Splash-o-matic, and Splat Roller respectively. They were all pink, like him. He liked how he didn't have to change color. He then was shown the other team, teal, and KingJ was with them with a large, silver roller with... is that a motor attached to it?! KingJ was a tall, atleast over six foot, muscular inkling that had skin a shade darker than Japas's, with determined green eyes that had a hint of gray. He had his tentacles done in a low ponytail, different from Japas's common high ponytail. He was wearing a large pair of silver and black Studio Headphones and a stylish Green Zip Hoodie with matching Green Hi-Tops. How did Japas know this? He has an older sister, so he has an basic knowledge of some gear.

Anyway, Japas was losing hope after seeing this large, buff dude on the other team in his first game. "Gah! I should've waited for Hue!" Japas looked at the heavens with despair.

The girl on his team with the Splash-o-matic sighed, "Well kid, it's now or never."

Three...

Two...

One...

GO!

Japas looked at the paths. He could go left, right, or down the middle. The roller went to the right, while the shooters went down the middle, in which means he needs to go left. Japas inked the top of the crate, and jumped off while shooting forward.

 _Dang, this thing has no range at all compared to my teammates!_

He walked over to the grate with a pathway leading left, yet not without seeing a scary sight to him. The two shooters were about to walk around the boxes in the middle until he saw KingJ jump from the left side, swing his roller mid-air, and splat the two in one fling of his roller. The ink that didn't hit them was flung many feet after them.

Japas was horrified. That guy just splatted two inklings at the same time within fifteen seconds of the match starting! Japas became lackadaisical after seeing that sight, yet still turned left to ink the rest of the pathway. When he got to the grate on the right side, he threw a splat bomb to be safe. He sat in his ink for a few seconds to see if his new circle of ink would be disrupted, and it wasn't, meaning no one was there. Japas sighed, and inked the rest of the path until the grate at the very end. He shot his ink down, and transformed into squid form, going through the grate, therefore plopping in his puddle he made below. He started inking his way right, until he saw him.

KingJ was headed his way, easily pushing the colossal metal beast along. Japas was spooked and shot ink ink into the corner without haste. He then sank into his ink and swum into his corner, hoping KingJ didn't spot him. However Japas made a rookie mistake- he didn't look everywhere. While he kept watch of the middle, he didn't look to his left, where someone steadily came along pushing his behemoth.

"You thought you could hide, inksquirt?" said a deep booming voice to him. KingJ found him.

Japas screeched, and hid in the corner. He went into his inkling form out of shock and started trembling. Japas already knew he was weak emotionally, as if you even say one insult to this poor child he will tear up.

"I-I..." Japas stuttered, breathing heavily. Tears started forming, making his eyes shinier.

 _My first turf war and everything's getting too out of hand! Oh Cod, help me!_

KingJ raised his roller, ready to strike...

* * *

 **Woah, extreme cliffhanger!**

 **Will the mysterious KingJ get the splat or does Japas live?**

 **Also, I'm trying my best to explain the skin color. Like, when you make an inkling, the skin has seven options. Hue is #2, KingJ #4, and Japas is #3.**

 ** _(PS I've been waiting so long to introduce KingJ because he's my favorite character.)_**

 ** _(PPS His name isn't actually KingJ, it will be revealed later.)_**

 ** _(PPPS By later I mean next chapter.)_**

 ** _(PPPPS I've decided to make updates weekly, not daily because school is too much.)_**


	4. New Member Added to Party!

In KingJ's fury, Japas remembered Hue's strategy about using the Bubbler if you're in a pickle, and Japas was in a quite a sour one.

Japas with a quick glance of the eye saw his meter, and that it was very close to being full, with one point left. However, since his team was lagging behind, the one point was immediately filled, and Japas's tentacles started to emit light and bubble. As soon as the jingle telling him his special was ready, Japas pressed the button on his gun that activated the Bubbler.

KingJ's strike came upon him, yet the flung ink just went _tink-tink-tink_ on the bubble, and his roller bounced up at him. Not being prepared for the Bubbler, he swung at it with full force, and that full force came back, hitting his head. The large inkling then tumbled backwards and fell with a thud, his Dynamo Roller making a large clang

KingJ knocked himself out?!

He lied there unconscious, breathing slowly, with a fresh bruise on his forehead. Japas then panicked, as his Bubbler caused the large roller to whack him in the face. His Bubbler ran out and faded away.

 _Oh Cod! I just knocked this guy out! What do I do?!_

Japas crawled over to KingJ, sleeping there peacefully. Once Japas saw his face, he was surprised. Since he wasn't awake, KingJ didn't look angry, and it was a very nice sight to see. His thin, slanted eyes were shut softly, and his face relaxed. He was actually very attractive, with his strong, straight nose, sharp jawline, tan skin, and slightly parted mouth. Japas started to freak out because dang, this guy was attractive!

Japas blushed and was confused on what to do after seeing this knocked out hunk. He can't just leave anyone he just knocked out unattended, yet staying with a person he just knocked out may not be good when they wake up!

 _Should I try to wake him up, or should I wait for him to wake up?!_

Japas then heard the stage music change to a faster paced song, and looked at the clock.

 _One minute?! Oh no, I need him to wake up!_

The pink inkling reached out his right hand toward KingJ, yet hesitated on where to touch him.

 _Should I shake him by his chest, or by his shoulder? Or maybe his face? I've never done this before!_

Being flustered, Japas decided his shoulder was the best place to shake him, and so he did so.

"H-hey... w-w-wake up, the match's almost over..." he whispered to KingJ as he gently pushed on him. Japas was getting embarrassed, and started to sweat.

However, KingJ did react to his force, shuffling a little before staying still again. He also delicately closed his mouth, which gave Japas a mini-heart attack.

 _OH MY SWORDFISH THAT WAS TOO ADORABLE OH MY_

He had to cover his mouth not to scream at this dude. Yet Japas finally noticed something odd about him. Right beside his head was a small clear plastic container sticking halfway out of his hood on his hoodie. Japas could see something inside yet wasn't sure as to what it was.

 _What's in the container... Do I dare look? Oh, it's too tempting to look..._

Japas reached over KingJ, and slowly grabbed the container. He tried not to touch him as he leaned back to his sitting position. He sat the container on his lap, and opened it with a faint pop. He lifted the lid, and then-

"Do you want one?" said a deep voice in front of Japas. Japas flinched and jumped back, nearly dropping the container.

KingJ grinned with his eyes still closed while Japas started breathing short breaths.

"They're blueberry muffins," KingJ slowly sat up, and leaned against the thin wall. "My mom made them. Don't worry, they're not dangerous."

Japas was having a meltdown, seeing as this big, scary guy that literally tried to splat him less than three minutes ago was now giving him a muffin?

"B-but, I just knocked you out..." Japas replied lowly.

"Oh, I wasn't knocked out, just hit in the head. I was also just seeing how you'd treat me, with you thinking you knocked me out.." KingJ said, grabbing a muffin from the container Japas was holding.

"How I'd treat you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you'd leave me, splat me, et cetera."

"Why?"

"Well, I noticed your basic clothes and your Splattershot Jr., and I wanted to know if you're a good person."

"Why do you want to know if I was a good person?"

KingJ took a bite of his muffin, and then smirked. "Don't you want to know if anyone was a good person when you met them?"

Japas looked at the ground and thought about his question, making his eyebrows scrunch together. "Yes, I would, but why did you want to meet me specifically?"

KingJ looked directly into Japas's eyes and responded, "I said how I noticed you were a beginner, yes? When I was a beginner, I was in a situation similar to the one we just had, with me getting cornered at Saltspray Rig. Except the higher level player didn't splat me, as she only told me a simple strategy: 'Find who good people are, and become their friend.' She had a somber look on her face, with a serious tone in her voice. Then she left me, inking her way back to her team. Though that encounter only lasted ten seconds, I'll never forget it. Why was this minuscule remark so influential on me, I don't know. Maybe because she didn't splat me? Maybe because that was my first match? Maybe because of the look on her face, and the seriousness she said it? Maybe because I could tell that she just gone through a bad time and told the first random kid she saw? Maybe because that was a random occurrence and my brain decided to hold onto it as it was strange and unpredictable? However, I do know now that you should always help the newbies because they don't know better. At least, that was the lesson I got from her. Maybe she was like me and you, and someone helped her in her first match. If it is that, then I guess I shall continue the chain once more. But hey, I don't know."

Though this was a lame and cheesy memory, the intensity in which KingJ said this made Japas feel determined and inspired. Japas then looked down at the remaining muffin as KingJ finished his off after his short speech.

"Go ahead."

Japas grabbed a muffin, raised it up to his mouth, and-

"HOLY MOLY THIS IS GOOD!" Japas jumped, surprised at its _berry_ good taste.

KingJ chuckled. "Glad to see Mom's baking get another fan." However Japas didn't hear his last remark, as he was stuffing his face with the sweet, sweet pastry.

"Woah, slow down there, you might choke."

Japas was already finished though, and had large lumps for cheeks. He forcefully swallowed. "So, what's your name?"

"King James. Yours?"

Japas looked bewildered. "King James? Like, what's your first and last name, James, not a title."

King sighed, then chuckled a little. "My first name is King. My last name is James. It's very confusing to people with me having a first name-last name and a title as my first name. And yeah, my mom's kinda weird naming me like that, but I love her anyway."

"Well, my name is Japas Flynn. Nice to formally met ya." The two guys shook hands. "I guess if you can tell from my starter clothing, I turned fourteen not long ago."

"I'm sixteen- 'been doing turf wars for two years now."

The two guys were about to talk more about themselves until suddenly, a yellow inkling girl with a Dual Squelcher appeared on the grate by the corner.

"What are you guys doin' here?! Are ya mixing ink?! This match just started!" she called out.

Both the guys blushed when she asked if they were mixing ink. "No, we weren't doing anything!" they both replied.

The guys then nervously looked at the middle of the stage, and sure enough, violet and yellow ink were mixing.

"WE DIDN'T NOTICE THE GAME FINISHING?!" the guys both subsequently shouted in unison. They both jumped, and ran towards their respective spawn points from before, and were whisked away.

* * *

 **Ah, I finally got to reveal King, one of my favorites!**

 **Yes, he may seem cliche being a tall, beautiful hunk, but that's the point.**

 **Also, we're gonna see what Hue's been up to during this battle!**

 **(It might be her still petting Judd... heh...)**


	5. Meetings Galore!

When Japas entered the tower in Inkopolis Plaza via spawn point, he found King leaning against the wall near the door.

"So, how was your first turf war?" King asked sarcastically, standing up straight and walking over to him.

"How'd you think it went?" Japas answered, trying to hold back a grin.

"Great, because you met me!" King happily replied, pointing at himself with his right hand. "Anyway, I waited for you because I didn't know if you were alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, did you come to Inkopolis alone? Most people come with a friend or older family member." King walked carefully over to Japas, and set his right hand on the boy's shoulder with a solicitous expression.

 _Dang, King has a firm grip... or just a heavy hand._ Japas then looked at King's hand on his shoulder, and realized that he had large hands. For an unknown reason, he felt a little embarrassed looking at King's hand, so he quickly looked back at King. He still had that thoughtful and understanding look, like he genuinely wanted to know if Japas had someone with him.

"No, I came with my friend, Hue."

"Hugh? Well, why didn't you play with them in your first match?"

Japas looked at the ground. "Well... Hue likes cats, and you know who you have to pass to enter the tower."

"Oh... Judd. He should've gotten up and ran over to the tower to hurry up and judge the match we just had. So your friend should've been interrupted with petting him."

"Well, I gotta go find her. Come along, so you can meet her!" Japas started pacing towards the tower door to head outside.

Her? King thought, until he realized that he thought Hue was Hugh.

"Hold on, how's Hugh's name spelled?" King said, starting to follow Japas.

"H-U-E. Why?" Japas replied as it was nothing.

"Oh, because I thought it was H-U-G-H at first." The guys were now outside the tower.

"Oh yeah, that's happened a lot. Countless people have thought she was a dude just by me or someone saying her name. An honest mistake, really." Japas started to slow down on the ramp outside the tower as to not fall, then continued his slower pace until he reached the two short walls. He then turned left, and with no surprise, the purple inkling was still petting Judd in a daze.

"Hue?"

No response.

"Cod... YOU NEED TO STOP." Japas was now (not-so) lightly shaking Hue's shoulder.

Seeing Japas's efforts, Judd understood he needed to cease his captivating aura and let this girl go back into her social life. In some odd fashion, the air around him seemed to change. It became... normal? Like air should be, with no strong feelings. All three of the inklings suddenly felt this air change, with Hue feeling unmotivated to pet Judd anymore, King being okay as he's felt this happen before, and Japas being shocked.

Japas actually looked a bit disgusted, as he remembered his 'telepathy' of sorts from earlier and now this aura change. What can this cat do?!

While he was thinking about Judd, Hue, now out of her petting daze, then turned toward Japas and King.

"So... are you gonna introduce me to your new friend, or what?" Hue said, flicking her head towards the mysterious tall person standing behind Japas.

"Oh, him?" Japas shuffled a bit to the right, and bent his left leg, straightened his right, and pointed both of his hands toward King. Japas slapped a big grin on his face. "Hue, I'd like you to meet the great King James!" He then cupped his left hand by his mouth and loud-whispered "But his first name is actually King! It's not a title!" accompanied with an overly exaggerated wink.

King then held out his hand, a little embarrassed himself because of Japas's extreme introduction. "It's a pleasure."

Hue grabbed his hand with a strong grip, and shook it fiercely up and down. "A friend of Japas is a friend of mine!"

The tall inkling was caught off-guard, as this girl who was nearly a foot shorter than him had an intense handshake.

"Hue, King said he'd show us around Inkopolis and tell us tips and tricks for turf war." Japas then told her.

"That's great! By the way, what level are you now?" Hue asked.

"Uhh..." Japas had to glance at what his level was now. "I'm level two now."

"Oh dang, you got a head start! Okay, so what level is Mr. Tour-Guide right here?"

King looked confused. "Mr. Tour-Guide?"

Japas took notice. "Oh, Hue is the type of person who insults their friends."

"OUT OF LOVE AND CARE!" She quickly added before Japas could say any more.

"I'm level thirty-seven, A+ rank." The experienced player butt in before the other two started to argue.

Silence was all that came through Hue's mouth for a few moments. To higher level players, thirty-seven isn't much, but to a newbie who hasn't even played her first match, this was amazing.

"WOW JAPAS HOW'DYA GET A HIGH LEVEL PLAYER TO BE YOUR FRIEND?!" Hue grabbed Japas's shoulders, and stared deeply into his eyes, begging for info.

"Well, you heard the rumors of how the match-making system is wacky, yes? Well, they aren't rumors." Japas replied, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"It must've been cool having such a handsome, high level player on your team!"

"Actually, I wasn't on his team," King added. "We were on the opposite team. Y'see-"

Japas put his hand over King's mouth before he could say anything else. "yeahweweren'tonthesameteambuti'lltellyouwhywebecamefriendsanywaylaterheheheh" Japas sputtered out as to not have any further questions. "Anyway, now that we have introductions aside, let's actually start doing things! May I pass it on to you, King?"

"Sure. Well, I can't show you much as you guys both are not fresh enough, however there is one thing you guys can do right except battling. But it's more a novelty than anything." King faced the ramp near the train station. "Shall we?" He said as he beckoned the other two squid kids.

The trio was walking over to the ramp, getting stares and some turning to their friends and whispering.

Two girls were standing in the corner of the ramp, and Hue overheard their whispers as she passed.

"Why is that fresh guy hanging with those two newbies?"

"I know right! What a waste of such a hot guy."

They both then giggled, covering their mouths.

Hue was fuming, about to lash out at the two girls until Japas hugged her around her arms, restraining her. He leaned right up to her ear and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Hue calmed down a smidge, then proceeded to walk with Japas, picking up her pace as to catch up with King and get away from those girls.

Meanwhile inside the Squid Sisters' studio, the aforementioned Squid Sisters were sitting in their studio chairs as they saw three inklings come up. One handsome, tall one, and a newbie boy and girl. However, the girl had a noticeable grimace on her face, while the boy looked concerned for her.

Marie took a sip of coffee from her mug. "Hottie, ten o' clock."

Callie then looked at the newbie boy, and sighed. "Sure, that kid's cute, but he's too young to be considered hot."

"Not the kid, you inkdip." Marie then pointed at the tall inkling with the green jacket and Studio Headphones around his neck for just a moment.

Callie's eyes popped open. "Whoa mama!"

The light blue inkling then turned around to talk to the two kids behind him, which was a perfect opportunity for Callie.

"OH MY COD LOOK AT HIS BUTT," she squealed, nearly leaping out of her seat.

"Yes, it is very nicely shaped, and looks to be firm. Like a fine aged cheese, isn't it?" Marie replied, taking the last sip of her coffee.

"Ah, I couldn't put it better in words, dear cousin of mine. I could not put it better."

"Yep. That's just my magic."

The guy then moved over to the cousin's right, letting the two kids behind him actually see them.

The boy's face lightened up, looking pleased at seeing Inkopolis's favorite TV icons. On the other hand, the girl immediately slapped her face on the glass, staring at the cousins while breathing heavily from excitement.

"Why do people always do that? People have to clean the glass, y'know." Marie sighed.

"Yeah, and you're too cheap to hire someone to clean them so you have to yourself."

"Hon, the best way to get and stay rich is to not spend money." Marie lifted the mug to her mouth to take another sip, but forgot she drank the rest of her coffee about twenty seconds ago.

"Looks like you need another cuppa joe." Callie said after seeing her confused face after not getting the sweet nectar.

"Who's Joe?" Marie replied sarcastically back at her.

"Marie, you are a piece of-"

"Let's wave to the fans!" Marie then turned towards the trio, smiling and waving for a few seconds before fixing her hair and turning back.

Callie then waved more enthusiastically, closing her eyes and waving forcefully as to outdo her cousin.

When the girl pressed on the glass saw both of her idols wave at her, she literally fainted. No kidding, she fainted and slid down the glass. The two other inklings lunged at her, with the tall tan one catching her, picking her up and holding her bridal style. The boy then thanked his friend for catching the girl, and was talking to him about something.

"Cod, I didn't expect her to faint. The poor girl." Callie said worried.

"Yeah, but now I have to clean more of the glass." Marie then fixed her hair again.

"Wow, you really are heartless."

"That's just one of my attractive qualities, hon." Marie got up, walked to the door, and stopped in the doorway. "Hey, do you want anything to drink while I'm up getting another drink?"

"Lemon tea would be nice."

"Alright, just a second."

As Marie was exiting the room, Callie saw the trio go off.

 _Well, I hope they end up all right... especially the hot guy. And maybe that cute little kid. Sure, why not Window Girl as well. Yep, I hope everything's all right._

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **I live in America, and so I had Thanksgiving festivities.**

 **I really need to keep up with my schedule!**

 **And yes, I try to upload a chapter every weekend, so anytime on Saturday or Sunday counts as being on time.**

 **(PS: I'm still extremely happy that Burgers vs. Pizza actually became a real Splatfest! It's a dream come true!)**


	6. Your Average Squid Kids' Bios!

**These are the bios of the squid kids so far!**

 **If you have trouble understanding the colors, go to Inkipedia's page about Ink.**

 **I will try to update this every time we learn something about them, or a new character is introduced.**

 **Yes, right now it _does_ have what Hue and Japas's full loadout will be, so if you want to play as them, go ahead!**

 **However, things I don't want you to know yet are question marks instead, but that's all mostly stuff about Hue right now.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry with not uploading!**

 **It's just that since it is before the holidays, and I'm an extreme procrastinator, I have lots of schoolwork to do.**

 **May I add, I kinda don't feel... motivated to write.**

 **But I will try! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Hue Bolt**

 **Stats**

14

Female

5' 4" (162.5 cm)

Skin No. 2

Round Yellow Eyes

Lilac (Yellow vs Lilac) Ink (aka purple)

Standard Inkling Girl Hairstyle

Gamertag: FullOfSin™

 **Gear**

Krak-On Roller

 _1\. To ink more turf, thereby getting more experience and leveling up faster._

 _2\. Also, the Kraken gets an A++_

Fake Contacts

 _1\. To make her fierce yellow eyes look fiercer._

 _2\. the Special Charge Up is great for unleashing the Kraken!_

Retro Sweat

 _1\. She loves Judd._

 _2\. Thinks the pink is cute. (Also kinda subconsciously for Japas because of the pink.)_

 _3\. The Defense is great because she always rushes for the splat._

Octoling Boots

 _1. **?**_

 _2\. Thinks that with these cool boots, cute sweater, and her fierce eyes, that enemies would be confused._

 **Fun Facts**

Only thinks of Japas as a brother. Like, no way at all would she be in a relationship with him.

Thinks of style over stats... BARELY!

She has an older brother who is two years older than her, and a little half brother that's about seven years old.

Her mother is a stay-at-home mom, and remarried when she was five.

Her step-dad is the principal of the elementary through junior high school she went to. She loves her step-dad, and thinks of him as her father. She even calls him Dad.

If you don't keep your eyes on her, she'll probably be by Inkopolis Tower petting Judd.

Goes for splats over turf, yet still tries to ink turf.

Her favorite map is Walleye Warehouse.

Her least favorite is Hammerhead Bridge. (But she loves all the stages)

Her favorite mode is Splat Zones.

Her favorite songs are _Ink Me Up_ (Splatfest Battle Theme) and _Maritime Memory_ (Credits Theme)

Favorite band is obviously the Squid Sisters. She is an extremely large Squid Sisters fan, having all their merch and albums. She even has written a naughty self-insert fanfiction with them. Teehee...

Her favorite sister is **?** , though.

Will punch a dude for hurting Japas's feelings.

If you get her really sad, then boy, she's sad. Days at a time.

Also really good at baking, yet on trying zany flavors and such. Mayonnaise and Hot Dog Red Velvet Cake? Yeah, she's made that before.

Is trying to learn how to play the piano.

Took ballet lessons for a few years as a child.

Terrible at drawing. "How can Japas do it so well?!"

She really enjoys nice pastel colors.

Dubbed "Window Girl" by Callie.

Had high honor roll grades in school.

She's a roomie with Japas in an apartment, which most inklings do when they're old enough to leave home and do turf wars.

* * *

 **Japas Flynn**

 **Stats**

14

Male

5'5" (165 cm)

Skin No. 3

Almond-shaped Brown Eyes

Pink (Pink vs Blue) Ink

Standard Inkling Boy Hairstyle

Gamertag: Japas

 **Gear**

Custom Jet Squelcher

 _1\. The crazy range!_

 _2\. The burst bombs are his favorite because they're quick._

 _3\. The Kraken to be similar to Hue and to run away when close to being splatted._

Soccer Headband

 _1\. The Tenacity is great for the Kraken._

 _2\. The sporty vibe goes great with his pink ink._

Sky-Blue Squid Eye

 _1\. Cold-Blooded as to not be spotted for long._

 _2\. Free bracelet!_

Cherry Kicks

 _1\. Stealth Jump is pretty great._

 _2\. He thinks the cherry color accents his pinkness._

 **Fun Facts**

Only thinks of Hue as a sister if anything. It creeps him out just thinking of being in a relationship with her.

He aims for the specific-item-type abilities, yet still wants to look good.

He likes to stay with Hue as much as possible, however he would be at the cafe under the Squid Sister's studio and he'd join any battle if anyone asked.

Will break down under pressure easily. If you say one bad thing about him or anyone near him tears will well up.

His goal in life is to stay in touch with Hue somehow.

He has a sister about four years older than himself, and she was into turf wars for a bit until she was seventeen, when she decided to get more schooling.

His mother is a taxi driver, and he's ridden along with her countless times so he knows where everything in Inkopolis is by heart.

His father? Who knows where he's at.

He can draw pretty decently, yet isn't confident in his skills.

His favorite song is _Lookin' Fresh_ (Booyah Base Theme)

Favorite musician is the DJ Lee Fish.

His favorite stage is Port Mackerel.

Least favorite stage... too hard a decision for him.

His favorite ranked mode is Tower Control.

He can bake pretty well, and knows how to use food coloring in fun ways.

Always looks for new things to bake, and he becomes good friends with King's mom because of so.

Loves anything small. Like, ANYTHING. If it is not normal size, it is cute to him.

He draws a little webcomic that he hasn't told anyone about. Even Hue. It's basically what is happening in his life, however with his exaggerated views of everything. Basically, a parody of his life. In it, the character representing him is named Bill, Hue is called Leslie, and King is called Reggie. Why? Because he just likes those names.

Had average to high grades in school.

He's a roomie with Hue in an apartment, as most inklings room with their friends/teammates when they're old enough to leave home and do turf wars.

* * *

 **King James**

 **Stats**

16

6'3" (190.5 cm)

Skin No. 4

Thin, Slanted Green Eyes

Blue (Blue vs Pink) Ink

Has his two main tentacles in a low ponytail.

Gamertag: KingJ

 **Gear**

Dynamo Roller

 _1\. It's a big weapon that needs a lot of strength to wield._

 _2\. Sprinkler so he can spread ink/lure out opponents_

 _3\. Such a big weapon strikes fear in the hearts of enemies!_

 _4\. The Echolocator lets him go seek for enemies and splat them._

Studio Headphones

 _1\. Likes to listen to music during certain situations._

 _2\. The ones he has has a triple roll of all Special Duration Ups._

 _3\. Likes to wear around the neck when not in use._

 _4\. However when he has them on during battle, he's a killing machine with no judgement about who he's splatting._

Green Zip Hoodie

 _1\. Though he likes to stay a blue ink, his favorite color is green._

 _2\. Paired with the full roll of Special Duration Up on his headphones, his Echolocator lasts quite a long time._

 _3\. Likes to keep things in the hood. (such as food!)_

Hunter High Tops

 _1\. Like I said, green's his favorite color._

 _2\. Ink Recovery Up is key for his roller which obviously uses a lot of ink._

 _3\. These are just some comfy shoes, man._

 **Fun Facts**

Would fall for anyone as long as they have a good heart and morals.

Thinks of Hue and Japas as actual friends, not just kids he's helping out.

It's great having him as a friend, as he will treat you extremely nice. Like, he will punch a dude if they mess with you.

Stats over style. Yet he loves green too much.

Definitely getting splats over inking turf.

Very good at changing expressions, and can show off his feelings without saying a word. Yeah, he can look extremely scary at times with this. He, however, can't control it very well, so you can easily see how he feels.

He's an only child.

His dad is the manager for the **?** , yet he tries to not mention it. He's not trying to keep it a secret, yet he doesn't mention it. Since his dad is the manager for such a popular band, his family has enough money to live at Flounder Heights.

He actually takes after his mom, as he looks just like a guy version of her. He also takes his height after his mom, because she's a tall lady.

His mother is a food blogger, is is quite well known by other "hip" moms on the internet.

He plans to stay in turf wars for as long as he can as to help other people.

Is still upset about the manufacturers changing the Dynamo Roller design.

His favorite songs are Metalopod (Versus Theme 5) and Seaskape (Versus Theme 3)

His favorite stage is Moray Towers, in which he commonly refers to as the "Roller's Wet Dream."

Least favorite is definitely Urchin Underpass. Geez, he has hated it ever since its redesign.

Favorite ranked mode is Splat Zones.

He actually is a huge reading nerd, and even has reading glasses from reading too much.

His favorite books are ancient human books they have translated into Inkling.

He let Japas and his mom meet, and they share baking tips and recipes.

One flaw of his is that he cannot concentrate very well, meaning he got average to low grades in school. But he never got a failing grade in a class.


End file.
